


Blind Date

by flowerprincess (loveandbellarke)



Series: tumblr prompts [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blind Date, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 03:16:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4463375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveandbellarke/pseuds/flowerprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based on the tumblr prompt:<br/>"Bellarke - Bellamy & Clarke are friends for a while & everyone notices the sexual tension between them. They don't do anything about that, so Octavia plays the matchamker and with the help of Raven, Jasper, Monty, Miller, Harper and Monroe set them up in a blind date. They realized what happened and do everything in their power to make Octavia believe that her plan worked. After a few days, they realize that what was a joke, it's something real and start dating for real. Gosh, this is long."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blind Date

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy! You can send me prompts on tumblr at my blog mmechanicreyes.tumblr.com!

Bellamy Blake and Clarke Griffin have had a love hate relationship for as long as either could remember. Ever since Bellamy had laid his eyes on the blonde princess, he hadn't known what to make of her. She was friends with Octavia, but he was weary. Something about her commanded attention, commanded authority, commanded anger. Or maybe that was just directed at him. Especially after he made a comment about her being a 'brave princess' after she killed a spider, running past Bellamy with the tissue in her hand before quickly flushing it down the toilet.

He'd noticed the way she'd look at him when he thought he wasn't looking, and he noticed the way she looked at him when she thought he couldn't see. But there was nothing between them. Both would swear to you the same thing. They were just friends.

* * *

Octavia knew the truth.

She could tell that Bellamy looked at her blonde friend in a different way. Especially when they started arguing over the stupidest things.

Like they were now, arguing over the radio music. Bellamy was driving and Clarke was in the driver’s seat after calling shotgun, (no one had protested), and the radio kept flipping from a contemporary station that Bellamy wanted and the classic pop that Clarke wished to hear.

"Bellamy, come on, you're the only one who listens to that stuff. And it's boring!" Clarke complained. Octavia snickered in the backseat with Raven, Monroe and Harper, but neither of the two in the front seats noticed.

"And no one wants to hear the overplayed crap on your stupid station!"

(They fought like an old married couple.)

"Come on, Bell," she whined. "Just let us listen to my station, and when we get out of the car, the radio will be all yours."

Octavia had to bite her lip because if not, she was about to burst into laughter. There was nothing that Bellamy couldn't handle. Except, maybe, Clarke calling him Bell. He seemed to melt like putty in her hands.

"Fine," he sighed, groaning a little as Clarke yipped with joy before changing the channel. "This isn't happening again."

(Octavia knew quite well it would happen again. And again. And again. It always happened.)

So that night, after Clarke had turned in for the night, heading back to her apartment as the cab dropped her first, Monroe, Harper, Raven and Octavia sat in the back, whispering.

"Okay," Octavia started, "everyone can see it right?"

"See what?" Harper asked, slightly drunk and slurring her words. Octavia glared at her, as if what she was talking about couldn't be more obvious.

"Clarke and my brother, that's what."

"Have they seriously gone all this time and not done anything?" Raven asked.

"Nothing that I know of, and trust me, one of the two would have said something to me. They're terrible at keeping things from me, especially Bell. So that's why we need to set them up."

Raven, Monroe and Harper smirked, and Octavia just knew it was going to be a great plan.

* * *

The four girls had met up with coffee along with some of their friends who were closer to Bellamy, but they were all one big group. between herself, Clarke, Raven, Monroe, Harper, Jasper, Monty, Miller and Bellamy, none of them really did anything without another person anymore.

So they sat around the long rectangle coffee table in Starbucks, everyone present except for the two people that happened to be the topic of conversation.

"So," Octavia said, sipping her chai tea latte, thankful for the caffeine at 9am. Suffice to say, she was not a morning person. Not when she could still be sleeping. "The girls and I decided that we need to give Clarke and Bellamy a little push in the right direction."

"And would the right direction be pushing them to go on a date?" Miller asked. Octavia smirked, knowing he knew where she was going with this.

"Exactly, Miller."

"So, how are we going to do that?" Jasper asked. Octavia was all too happy to explain.

She told the boys about what the girls had talked about. How the girls were going to convince Clarke to go on a blind date, and the boys would do the same with her older brother. They'd send the pair to the same location and they'd spend the evening together. It couldn't backfire. Octavia wouldn't let it.

And that’s how Clarke ended up getting dressed up on a Saturday night, prepping for a date she didn’t know was with Bellamy Blake.

* * *

Clarke stood in front of the mirror, still questioning her wardrobe choices. She had put on a small dark purple dress that leaned more to the side of black than purple, but she liked it. It made her blonde hair shine and made her eyes pop. The makeup that Octavia had helped Clarke apply had helped as well.

“Clarke, stop it,” Monroe said.

“Stop what?” she asked.

“You know what. Questioning it. You look great.”

Clarke sighed, looking over at the three other girls in the room with her, all perched on her bed. “I just don’t know about all of this. I’ve never been on a blind date before. What if he’s some sort of weirdo?”

“I told you, the guys know him, and they think you two would be a perfect match,” Octavia reiterated.

“But you don’t even know his name!” Clarke whined.

“Does that really matter? You’ll figure it out in ten minutes. Now let’s go. We’ve got to get you to the Phoenix, that’s where you two are meeting for dinner.”

Begrudgingly, Clarke made her way into the car, Octavia in the driver’s seat. The car ride was a combination of sighs and murmurs of “do you really think anything’s going to come out of this?”

It didn’t take long for them to arrive, Octavia pulling into the parking lot of the fancy restaurant. She drove up to the door before putting the car in park for a moment while Clarke got out. Waving goodbye to her friends, she walked into the restaurant.

She did not expect to see Bellamy Blake waiting there.

“Clarke?” he asked, surprised to see her.

“Bellamy? What are you doing here?”

“I’ve got a blind date. The guys set it up for me. Sucks, though, I don’t know who I’m waiting for…”

Clarke groaned audibly, rolling her eyes as she put the pieces together. She should have known better. “Goddamnit.”

“What?” he asked, curious and still oblivious.

“Octavia and the girls set me up on a blind date, too.”

Slowly, the realization dawned on Bellamy’s face.

“So looks like we’re each other’s dates for the night.”

“Looks like it.” Together, they walked up to the waitress behind the stand, simultaneously saying, “Reservation for Blake.” The synchronization surprised Clarke as she looked at Bellamy. Clarke had assumed Octavia had used the name Blake because it was her last name, and she did set it up, but Bellamy must have thought it was because the reservation was for him. What a sneak.

They were led to a small table for two in the back corner of the restaurant. The walls were painted a warm dark red, and everything in the room seemed to glow from the candles hanging from the ceiling. It isn’t a half bad place, Clarke thought to herself. It actually looks really nice. After taking a seat, they were handed their menus, and Clarke began to look through hers. The pair sat in silence for a bit as they scanned the options, and only when the waitress came back did either say anything, responding when she asked for their drink orders.

“I’ll have-“ they both began at the same time, before stopping, gesturing for the other to order first, but Bellamy began to insist. “You go first, Clarke.”

Clarke blushed slightly, biting her lip before ordering. “I’ll have a glass of red wine,” Clarke said simply.

“And I’ll just take a beer,” Bellamy replied, still eyeing his menu. The waitress said she’d be back soon with their drinks and to take their meal orders and the pair nodded in response. “So… uh,” Bellamy started again as the waitress left. "Should we talk about this?"

"This?" Clarke asked. "And what exactly is this we're talking about?"

"This... us," he said, running his hand down the back of his neck, a nervous habit of his.

"Us, yeah..."

"Are we just going to sit here awkwardly? Cause I don't want that."

"We can just have this dinner as friends," Clarke suggested. "Or..."

"Or?"

“We can plot revenge on my stubborn ass of a sister. What do you say we play along with her little plan?”

“I think it sounds like a great idea.”

* * *

The day after, Clarke and Bellamy were texting like mad, and Octavia wasn’t about to turn a blind eye. “Who’s blowing up your phone?” Octavia asked.

“No one,” Clarke blushed.

“No one my ass!” Monroe shouted, grabbing the phone out of Clarke’s hand, reading the name on the screen. “Does ‘No one’ have the same name as a certain Bellamy Blake?”

“And you thought you could hide that from us?” Raven asked, eyebrow raised.

“Not hide, persay,” Clarke replied.

“So your little date did go well…” Octavia mused.

“I guess it did.”

“So, details!” Octavia sang in Clarke’s ear.

“Sorry…” Clarke flitted, “I don’t kiss and tell.”

“YOU KISSED HIM!?” the three girls shouted in unison, and Clarke snickered.

“I can’t believe you fell for that. Come on, O. I’m not like that.”

* * *

To trick them into thinking their friends that they were becoming serious, Bellamy and Clarke decided to go on another ‘date’. This time just to the bar, to hang out for the night, and to be each other’s wingmen.

Neither of them expected to spend nearly the entire night with the other, and they both hadn’t expected to find their lips locked together, Clarke on a barstool, her legs wrapped around Bellamy’s waist.

“Maybe we should,” she mumbled between kisses

“Yeah.”

Clarke and Bellamy ended up heading back to his small apartment for the night. Entangling themselves on the couch, smothering each other in kisses before Bellamy carried Clarke into the bedroom. It was only when Clarke made a move to pull his shirt off that Bellamy stopped her.

“What’s wrong?” Clarke asked, curiosity in her eyes.

“I don’t want to rush into things… I don’t want to ruin it by sleeping with you…”

“Such the gentleman. I promise you you’re not going to ruin anything, Bell.”

 

They end up sleeping together, spooning under the covers, Clarke in Bellamy’s t-shirt as they drifted off to sleep.

 

The only thing that woke them up was the insistent knocking on the door.

 

Bellamy groaned as he awoke, mumbling something about sending whoever it was away, but when Clarke heard the door open, she heard someone push their way inside, taking a seat on the couch.

“So, where is she, Bell?” Clarke heard Octavia’s voice ask. “Is she here? If I go into your room will I find her?”

“What are you talking about?” Bellamy said.

“Raven said she didn’t come home last night.”

Clarke mentally cursed herself, sinking deeper into Bellamy’s mattress, but she knew she couldn’t hide in the comforter forever. Biting her lip, she wrapped herself in the blanket sitting on the desk chair in his room and made her way into the living room.

“There’s the princess…” Octavia said, smiling.

“Shut it, Octavia,” Bellamy snipped. Cautiously, Clarke made her way over to Bellamy’s side, taking his hand under the blanket wrapped around her chilly body. “Now, if you don’t mind heading out, I’d like to make breakfast for Clarke.”

Octavia smirked as she made her way out. “I knew you two would bang.”

Both Bellamy and Clarke blushed furiously.

* * *

_Message to: Raven Reyes, Monroe, Monty Green, Miller, Jasper Jordan, Octavia Blake_

**OCTAVIA:** It happened

 **JASPER:** Wait, what happened?

 **OCTAVIA:**  My brother and Clarke.

 **RAVEN:** CALLED IT.

 

 


End file.
